Interest in adoption of light emitting diode (LED) light sources is escalating, as light emitting diodes offer advantages over incandescent lighting and other approaches to converting electrical energy into luminous energy. Such advantages include longevity and efficiency. Light emitting diodes typically come in packages that are very different from conventional incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. Additionally, light emitting diodes emit light in a very different geometry than most other conventional illumination sources.
New manufacturing and assembly technologies are needed to leverage fully the advantages and unique physical, optical, and electrical characteristics of light emitting diodes. New solutions for managing and controlling light produced by light emitting diodes are needed. Need exists for lighting fixtures that incorporate light emitting diodes in a manner that increases adaptability in lighting fixture design and format, and that may support better economics and/or lower cost as compared to conventional lighting fixtures. Need also exists for improved substrates for mounting light emitting diodes. Further need exists for light emitting diode based lighting fixtures that have a higher degree of integration.
A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and wider use of light emitting diodes.